The Sound Of Drums
by FancySkullMonkey
Summary: A man comes to the Mojave on a quest for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there, people of the internet, its me. While you may not know me due to the fact that this is my first story, I know you. Well aside from all that creepiness i'd just like to point out that this will contain some info from the CANCELLED version of Fallout 3, Van Buren ( probably spelt that wrong). You don't need to know anything about It to read this but I just thought I should point that out. Well onto the story. And I promise, it will get better.**

Doc Mitchell stepped outside onto the porch and felt a cool blast of air hit his face. He smiled, finally being allowed a quick reprieve from the endless diagnosing and medical treatments.

He quickly walked down the hill, hoping to get a quick drink at the saloon before went back to work. It's not that he didn't enjoy helping the people of Goodsprings, he just found it tedious after years of it.

Inside the saloon Doc Mitchell sat down at one of the empty barstools and kindly asked for a whisky, deciding that he would need something strong to clear his head.

He looked around the bar and felt decidedly lonely. There were few people in Goodsprings anymore, ever since Amber had come through and shaken the entire Mojave to hell. He smiled thinking of that fierce girl who had been the only one stupid enough to give the finger to both The Bear and The Legion in one swift motion, taking New Vegas for herself.

He was surprised as he saw a new person walk in, and not just because he was new. The young man who walked in with shaggy black hair and a scar beginning right above his right eye and ending below his jaw. The Bounty hunter duster he was wearing was ragged and torn up and the revolver at his hip looked to be in surprisingly good condition. He walked over to the Doc and sat down at the bar next to him, not saying a word. After a few minutes of silence Judy finally spoke up from behind the bar.

"Hey there stranger, whats your story?" she said nonchalantly as she cleaned a glass.

"I'll tell you if you can help me with a problem I seem to be having" replied the stranger as he spoke in a voice filled with sadness.

"Well i'll need to know the problem first to help."

The stranger slowly took exhaled as he began to compose his words " Well it seems some companions of mine are sadly without residence, as we have traveled a long way, so if there are any houses available I would be delighted to purchase them."

After thinking for a moment Judy cheerfully replied " Okay I guess that will work, how many houses will you be needing?"

"About... Fifty five, maybe 60" The stranger casually replied.

Judy looked at him with a confused look on her face "Wait... I may have misheard you did you say you needed..." Judy started as Easy Pete rushed in, a frantic look on his face. "holy shit Doc, Judy, you have got to come see this" he said frantically. All three people got up in unison and stepped outside, shocked at what they saw.

In front of them stood an army. Scores of people stood out there, all of them dressed as if they were preparing for battle, their equipment ranging from power armor and plasma rifle to simple leather armor and a 9mm pistol. They laughed and joked, and fought and smoked, but they grew quiet when they saw the stranger walk out, and A person in power armor walked directly toward him.

"Boss what did they say, can we stay here, because I cannot sleep in a damn tent again. My back is already fucked up enough."

" They have not answered me yet Charon but I hope that they will say yes, 60 houses may be a tight squeeze for five hundred but it should be enough if we squeeze."

Doc Mitchell was at a loss for words " Um... what... what the hell is this?" asked Doc.

The stranger responded with an air of casualness as if he was used this "This is my army and I am their leader. You may call me… Joker."

"Um… alright" said Doc Mitchell "We really don't have enough room for this, i'll try to find as many houses as i can but most of you will have to sleep in tents."

"Okay jus one more thing…" Said the man called Joker.

"What" asked Doc Mitchell

"I need a new personal medic" Joker said with a smirk "I can tell your a doctor from the fact that you have blood on your clothes, your not carrying a weapon to justify that blood, and that possibly crazy man with a strange dynamite fetish called you Doc. So how about it. Up for an adventure Doc?"

"An adventure" Mused Doc Mitchell "Its been a while since i've had one of those… what the fuck?"

**Well thats it, hope you enjoyed it. I know its not the best but it WILL get better I promise. Read and Review please. I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray I'm back. Who missed me? Well I plan on cranking out a few more chapters soon, and I would like to give special thanks to Teufelszueg (probably spelt that wrong), my first review :). Everybody who reads this (all 4 of you) should go check him out. And now onto the story.**

Amber loved chaos. She thrives on it. To her, normal was just so damn _boring._ She hated normal.

Which was why she hated taking over Vegas. She loved actually doing it, but once she had it in the palm of her hand, she was just to damn bored with it. Now she had an escort wherever she went. Now she was expected to help out people with their _problems. _Now she had to behave a certain way.

She had always figured that having what was considered a goddamn utopia in the wasteland would be fun, just drugs and sex. Well according to Yes Man's new personality, she had to be the face of Vegas. People liked Vegas for the parties and fun but they also liked the security. And frankly, the way she normally behaved didn't scream security.

But there were up sides. Any threat to New Vegas she handled personally. And she loved dealing with threats. She would simply roll out with a squad of Securitrons and simply blow them all to hell. That was where the fun in her life came from.

But this wasn't one of those times. Right now she just sat there, in the presidential suite, playing goddamn cards with Arcade. Again.

"Do you have any sevens" Arcade asked. His reply was a handful of cards in his face.

"Wow Arc I never thought a human being could be this bored" The red haired girl complained. "I wanna shoot shit."

"Well" Mused Arcade "We can't do that right now because there is nobody to shoot. You do realize that we can't just shoot people. We have to have a reason.

As soon as the doctor said this, the T.V. in the room came on and a cheerful face lit up the screen.

"Hi there! How are you! Listen, great news. Recently the Powder Gangers have been causing trouble and I think we may need…"

"YES" exclaimed Amber, happy to have something to do " Arc, get ready, were going to go shoot some people."

Arcade only sighed in response as Amber quickly put on her power armor, and in ten minutes was ready to go.

As they were both heading towards the elevator one of the securitron faces turned into a painfully cheerful smile "Why hello. Look… there was a bit of a mix up. Turns out your assistance wasn't needed."

"What" Amber said, the rage in her voice frightening.

Yes Man began to talk faster now, becoming more worried with each word "Ah yes well turns out that a new group came through and um well, your gonna laugh but it turns they already killed them…"

"Excuse me" Amber declared, still furious

"Yes" said Yes Man. "It appears that The Mojave may have some new power players.

"Well' said Amber "Lets drop by and say hi".

**And there is the second chapter. first thing I got to say is that my chapters may seem short, but i will be getting a lot of them up to compensate for that. Also you may be wondering hey, where the hell is the Van Buren. Well its coming. I promise. I'm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back once more people of the web. As of the time of this writing I have a whopping total of... 1 REVIEW. So get started on that guys. Oh this chapter may be a bit shorter mostly because I want to get over setting things up and just get into the story. Also I don't own Fallout, yada yada yada Ect. Ect.**

How the fuck did it come to this. Thats the only thing thats going through General Lee Oliver's mind as he sat there, in a goddamn Legion tent, waiting for this old fuck to get in here.

He looked around the room and felt decidedly nervous. The only thing in this very large tent is a wooden table with two chairs at either side. On the side he sat there were four NCR veteran Rangers, all armed with hunting shotguns in case things turned sour. Even though Caesar was still walking over here there were four praetorian guards standing there with power fists, simply waiting.

After what seemed like an hour the flap to the tent opened. Caesar walked in, and General Oliver might have felt the closest thing to pity that he has ever felt for the leader of his enemy.

Caesar was a mess. His face looked as if he had aged ten years in the three months since the second battle for Hoover Dam, and his eyes looked as if it was a chore to stay open. He walked slowly and leaning on a cane, but the fierce Legion pride was still there. When a Praetorian stepped forward to help him he simply waved him off, muttering something under his breath. He sat down at the table and closed his eyes for a moment, only to wearily open them again a second later.

General Oliver decided to get the ball rolling "Listen Caesar, I don't know how to ask you this, but I need help. I need to get the Dam back. I was so focused on the Legion that I didn't realize our true threat. That... bitch took everything from me. Now I want revenge. Have you ever heard the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Well that's why i'm sitting here right now." General Lee Oliver was being up front, deciding that Caesar may respect him more for it.

Caesar opened his eyes so that his foggy blue eyes looked straight into the Generals. "Listen General" He said, as if every word pained him "I've already decided to help you. You don't need to try and convince me. I want the Dam back as much as you do." He sighed now, a long sigh and finally refocused on the conversation. "I'm dying General. I won't live for another two months, even with the medical treatments I have at my disposal. These men look up to me. They respect me. I don't want them to remember me as a broken man, a man who lost the Dam. I want to be remembered as a hero."

General Oliver smiled now, allowing himself some joy over this small victory. " Well then Caesar, lets get started."

**Wow that was... really short. Sorry about that guys (and girls). Remember read and review. I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it's been... a while. Instead of addressing that absence i'm just going to ignore it. Okay? okay. **

Charon looked through the scope of the rifle, thinking that they were well and truly fucked at this point. And of all the sights he would have expected in this new land, an army of face robots would not be in the top ten.

He supposed he should tell Joker.

* * *

><p>"Lets kill them."<p>

"We can't kill them."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

This is how the argument had been going for the past 15 minutes, as Arcade and Amber couldn't decide on what to do with the new arrivals.

"We have like four hundred robots here Arc. Please?" Amber pleaded.

"No."

"I promise I'll be quick. You'll only have to wait here for, like, 20 minutes. Tops."

"Amber, i've already told you that we can't just kill them. We need a reason."

"I've never needed one before."

"Amber, they could have twice our numbers in there. I don't feel like dying today."

"Okay then Debbie downer. Way to kill my buzz."

Arcade sighed, rubbing his temple. It was always like this with her. He loved Amber like a daughter, but she was just so damn... crazy.

"How about this Arc" Amber started "We send them a message, and ask them to send some people out to us to see if their friendly. And if not..."

"Okay I get it Amber. Fine, I guess that's the best i'll get out of you. But let me talk."

Arcade cleared his throat and cupped his hands around his mouth "Hello friends. My name is Arcade Gannon, and I think we should talk. Please send out your leader to treat with us."

Amber rolled her eyes "wow, great speech Arc."

"Oh, like you could do better."

* * *

><p>Joker sat in a cell in the prison that Doc had sectioned off as his clinic. He was smoking with Doc Mitchell and talking about his condition.<p>

"So Doc... you can't do anything about it?"

"I can't" Doc Mitchell admitted. "In all honesty... I don't even know how this happened. What you've told me... this is groundbreaking."

"That's what everyone always told me" Joker recalled "That I was a modern miracle. I was kept in a lab until I was 8 Doc... and even then it was only to put me in live fire situations."

"So none of your... siblings were as advanced as you?" Doc Mitchell asked.

"No. God knows Belle always hated me for it. And Measles... nobody knows what he was thinking. He always hated me too, I think. Because according to him I was "Too human". Man I miss those bastards sometimes."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. A super mutant walked in looking distressed. "Um... boss... I think we may have a problem."

* * *

><p>"Okay Charon... how many robot... things... do they have?"<p>

"About 400 by my count boss."

Joker sighed and rubbed his temple. They were wasting time standing there on the prison tower, looking down at what may very well be their demise. He doubted they would wait much longer.

"Any suggestions..." Joker pleaded.

"How about this" Charon put in "We send the Doc out to talk with them. He might know who these people are."

"Good. Great actually. Somebody get him and send him out. Tell him i'm going with him to. Lets see how friendly our new friends are."


End file.
